


The Red Notebook

by NarryLover77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryLover77/pseuds/NarryLover77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Niall's stomach fluttered whenever he saw him was real.<br/>He was real.<br/>Always carrying around that notebook.<br/>Never setting it down.<br/>He stared at him. That beanie looked nice on him.<br/>Niall stared at Harry.<br/>And for the first time, Harry stared back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to my mind. Enjoy ^-^

I like you.  
That was the first thing Niall thought when he met Harry. Niall remembered how they first met. Niall and the other kid's were digging in the sand. Harry was sitting on the sidewalk watching the cars go by.  
"You wanna help us dig?" Niall asked, noticing Harry was alone.  
Harry shook his head "No." he answered quietly.  
Niall frowned. That kid was strange. Who would rather watch cars go by, instead of dig. Niall shrugged "If you wanna join us, you can" Niall purposely set down a green plastic shove before returning to the sandbox.  
About a half hour passed when Harry sat himself next to Niall.  
"Can I still help?" Harry asked.  
Niall nodded "We are digging to China" he explained.  
"You can't do that" Harry said disbelieving.  
Niall frowned "If you don't think so, go back to watching cars"  
And he did.  
Harry threw the shovel down and stomped off back to the sidewalk.  
Niall sat next to him "You were right" he said.  
It wasn't the beginning of some amazing friendship. As a matter of fact, they really wern't friends.  
More like 'acquaintances'.  
They were lab partners, for a whole day. They stood in the lab handcuffing each other as apart of the lab. The objective was to handcuff your partner, so each of you are handcuffed and your supposed to help each other and magically slip out.  
As pointless as it was, it was fun.  
Eventually Niall got a job at the local coffee shop. Harry would come in almost everyday at about 12:30.  
Niall looked forward to that time every morning.

-

I like you. Alot.  
Niall came to know Zayn, Louis, Liam and Perrie.  
Niall couldn't help but think something was going on between Louis and Liam.  
But he didn't know.  
As Harry walked in one day, Niall decided to talk to him.  
"Hey" Niall cleared his throat.  
Harry glanced up and pushed a curl back "Uhm, hi"  
"I'm Niall" That was stupid. Harry probably knew him.  
"I-I know..I'm Harry..we were lab partners in eighth grade" Harry played with his red notebook.  
"Oh yeah. You want anything?" Niall asked.  
"A latte, thanks" Harry said.  
Niall nodded and returned to Harry handing it to him "Here"  
Harry collected his things "Thanks. I'll uh, see you around" Harry nodded to him and walked out.

-

I like you. More and more everyday.  
Niall was going for a walk through the park. For once, Niall wasn't thinking about Harry.  
Until he saw him.  
Harry was huddled over a picnic table. With, of course that red notebook. Harry had a solid black shirt, tan skinny jeans and a black beanie.  
The way Niall's stomach fluttered whenever he saw him was real.  
He was real.  
Always carrying around that notebook.  
Never setting it down.  
Niall stared at him. That beanie looked nice on him  
Niall stared at him.  
And for the first time, Harry stared back.

-

"I like you"  
The words just rushed out of Niall's mouth when he saw Harry three days later at the coffee shop.  
Harry blinked at him holding his latte and red notebook.  
"R-Really?" Harry seemed confused and happy.  
"Yeah. And..not just friend like" Niall confessed. It felt good to get that out.  
Harry smiled "I like you too" Harry pulled Niall into a hug.  
As soon as Harry pulled away he planted his lips on Niall's.  
Niall was surprised. The kiss was phenomenal. It was like Niall was being melted into a pot of chocolate.  
As soon as they pulled away Harry grinned sheepishly at Niall "See you around" hs turned and walked out.  
Niall wondered what that notebook had written inside it.  
Maybe he'd read it.  
Just maybe.

-

I like you, Harry.  
It was true. Niall liked Harry so much. They were offical now. As prom time rolled around Niall caught himself thinking of Harry. Zayn was going with Perrie.  
As if that wasn't bound to happen.  
Liam and Louis were going together as a gag date.  
Niall glanced at Harry as he spoke "Honestly, I think there is something going on between those two. They refuse to admit it..but it's obvious." Harry had said.  
Niall chuckled lightly "Even a blind cat could see that" he said.  
Harry smiled "See you later tonight" he said before kissing Niall quickly.  
As prom ended Niall saw Louis give Liam a kiss.  
A real kiss.

-

I like him.  
That was the first thing on the first page of Harry's notebook.  
Niall's heart raced.  
'His eyes are like the ocean and his hair is light blonde. He works in the coffee shop. That's the only reason I go to the coffee shop everyday. To see him. I swear, I've gained sixteen pounds. He also says he likes me. I couldn't be more happy. I think I have liked him ever since that day when he tried digging to China. I think he liked me too. Maybe not on that exact day, but maybe that day in eigth grade was it..but I know he has liked me for a while. I hope. This boy's name, is Niall Horan.'

-

I like you.  
Harry wasn't mad when he found out Niall had read his notebook. Harry had wanted Niall to know that. Harry understood.  
Because he liked Niall back.

-

I like you.  
Here they are, seven years later. Nothing had changed.  
Niall was still Harry's.  
Harry was still Niall's.  
Nine years ago Niall would just stare at Harry. Harry wouldn't even stare back. Niall knew from the start, Harry was special. More than special. Beyond special. They sat in their house on the king sized bed. They had never broken up nor questioned their relationship.  
Everything was perfect.  
Harry was perfect.

-

"I love you" Niall said to Harry. Niall ment it. Harry was always there for him. Even if Niall never recognized it, it was true. And Niall knew he could always trust Harry. Harry didn't waste any time answering "I love you too."


End file.
